Fired Up
by Vegorott
Summary: Chase Young is forced to experience a 'heat' every year. Most years it's tamable and he's a little more irritated at life than usual, but this year's is one of the strongest that he has experienced in centuries. With no control over himself and Jack arriving at the wrong time, this heat will end up changing Chase's life more than he's ready for.
1. Chapter 1

Here it is, the multi-chapter smut story many of you have been asking me to write.

* * *

Chase clawed at the back of his head, his nails digging into the flesh, but the feeling in the pit of his stomach was still there. It was still taunting him. Telling him that he was not strong enough to easily ignore the feeling or to make it go away with some meditation or tea or anything. He was weak. He was pathetic. He should not be suffering from this after all of his years of intense training. Suffering from something that _animals_ went through. And yet, every year, he had to deal with the same thing. He had to deal with this urge on, attempting to find some release but nothing that he could do on his own was enough to make the feeling stop completely and having to put up with the constant warmth throughout his entire body that forced him to remove his armor since it was too constricting on him during this time.

He kicked Wuya out of the lair until this passed, refusing to let himself stoop to that level in order to calm this feeling. His warriors hid from him because anger tended to be Chase's only emotion during this time and none of the felines wished to be attacked by their unruly master. Chase froze when he heard someone enter his lair, walking up the steps towards the floor he stood on.

"Hey Chase, I came up with this...Chase?" Jack stopped at the top step when he saw the warlord hugging himself, strands of hair sticking to his forehead from the sweat and his body was body bare except for a pair of black slacks. "I..." The young genius' face slowly turned red the more he stared, having never seen Chase in this state before.

"Get out." Chase growled.

"You okay there?" Jack asked, swallowing a little after speaking.

"I said-" Chase stiffened. That scent. That delicious and mouth-watering scent Jack was now giving off was so...tempting.

"Do I need to get a doctor or something? Then again I'm sure that most doctors don't know how to deal with an immortal warlord." Jack spoke the second part under his breath, trying his best to avoid looking at Chase. "I'll just go-" Jack yelped when Chase suddenly grabbed him and pinned him up against one of the pillars. Jack's eyes went wide and he felt his body shut down. Is this how he dies? What did he do wrong? Although being murdered by his all-time evil idol was a way to go but he wasn't ready to go.

"Spicer. I am going to make you an offer." Chase's voice sounded rough and he was breathing heavily. "Don't speak yet, just listen." He added when Jack opened his mouth. "I am currently in heat and your scent is driving me mad. You are aroused and it's taking every ounce of my being to not ravish you at the moment."

"Okay." Jack said. Chase was a little shocked, he wasn't expecting Jack to understand what he meant without further explanation and was even more shocked that the young man accepted it without a second thought or even a moment's hesitation.

"Are you sure?" Jack only nodded his head at the question and when he blinked, he found himself no longer pinned to the pillar and was now lying, alone, in the center of a large bed. Jack blinked again and saw that he was staring into Chase's eyes. "Last chance before I can no longer stop myself." Chase warned. Jack took in a deep breath and nodded again. "I need to hear you say it."

"Yes." Jack barely got the word out of his mouth before Chase's lips came crashing down on top of his.

"Soft." Chase whispered before trailing kisses along Jack's jaw and hearing the quiet, high-pitched noise that came from the young man as he dragged his teeth down the pale neck. Jack didn't know what to do as Chase threw off his jacket and he made a weak sound of protest as his shirt was ripped in half but that protest was soon cut off when Chase bit one of his nipples, fingers trailing along his sides and sending a shiver up his spine.

"Ch-Chase." Jack panted out, not sure if speaking would ruin the moment or not. Chase showed no sign of either caring or not caring about his name being spoken, already tugging the young man's pants off, his nails tearing at the fabric. Jack stared down at Chase, was he supposed to do something? Was he supposed to help? Voice approval? Although, his true goal was to get through this without dying and it seemed like he was going to get a lot more than he expected as he was quickly made bare and Chase gently grabbed him, giving it a few pumps. "Shit." Jack groaned. He was defiantly not ready for this. "N-Not much for f-foreplay...huh?" Jack weakly chuckled and then letting out a stuttering gasp as Chae continued to pump him, the warlord growling into his ear, showing that he was enjoying Jack's physical reaction to his touch.

"I figured I should give you something before I have my way since I am unsure of your outcome after I fully lose control." Chase stated in a soft voice, pumping faster.

"Fuck." Jack moaned. This was completely different when it was someone else's hand doing that. Chase kept going and Jack soon felt that familiar feeling in the pit of his stomach, knowing what that meant and he was a little scared to do it. What if Chase was disgusted by his mess or think he was weak for not lasting long? Or-

"Do it." Chase's order cut off all of Jack's thought and the young man's body stiffened as he let out a silent shout and his stomach became wet.

"Holy...shit..." Jack said, trying to catch his breath.

"Good." Jack's eyes went wide when he saw Chase lick his hand and soon his finger were in his mouth as well. Did he just...why? His question was soon answered when he felt a finger go inside of him.

"Alright...alright..." Jack put his hands over his face to cover the redness. He burned even brighter when Chase took his hands with his free one and lowered them, staring right into his eyes.

"Do not cover yourself." Chase said. "I need to see your face." Jack attempted to say 'okay', but only a hiss came out when a second finger was put in. It didn't really hurt that much, he was surprised that it didn't, but he was just not ready for it.

"W-Wait!" Jack cried, moving back a little when Chase went between his legs, ready to move on to something much larger than his fingers. "D-Don't you have a condom or lube or something that people-" Jack stopped as Chase leaned down and started kissing his neck again. A strange mewling sound escape from Jack's lips as he felt something cold and wet on him and the fingers slipped in and out much easier than before.

"Satisfied?" Chase asked, not waiting for Jack's verbal response before sitting back up and slowly sliding it. Jack covered his mouth with a hand to quiet a yell, it hurt, it hurt like hell. Tears streamed down his face, ruining his signature eyeliner. "It's okay. It's okay." Chase whispered and bent forward again, kissing away the tears on Jack's cheeks. Jack was a little stunned. When was Chase ever this gentle? Was this heat making him act this way? Or is he always like this when it comes to sleeping with someone? Jack could tell by the way Chase was lightly shaking that he was holding back and it was killing him to do so.

"Just, do it."

"What?"

"Just do it, do what you need to. I can see that you're going mad doing this so slow. Just do it. I'll be fine." Jack tried to keep his voice steady, but it was impossible with how much fear was coursing through him.

"I'm pretty sure that you are in no position to be giving me orders."

"I'm not trying to give you-" Jack stopped when Chase slowly rolled his hips. It had felt good, not great since there was still a hint of pain with it but Jack was still stunned to feel pleasure from this. The young man was going to try speaking again and was unable to as Chase continued moving his hips. His breath came out shaky and all he could do at the moment was hold on to Chase as the warlord started picking up the pace. A deep growl came from Chase when Jack dug his nails into his upper arms and he began moving faster, making the nails dig in even more. "Fuck. Fuck. Fuck." Jack gasped out, all pain gone and letting out a loud moan when he felt Chase rub up against something inside of him that made him feel amazing. "There, right there, please." Jack pleaded out weakly, throwing his head back to let out another groan when Chase did so.

Jack tried to look everywhere but at Chase, not believing that this was happening and feared that the moment he actually accepted it, everything would go away and he would find himself waking up in his bed. He found himself staring at Chase's lips at one point and was stunned when they were attacking his a moment later. Jack gasped into Chase's mouth when the warlord started moving at an impossible speed, slamming into him much harder than before and showing that he was losing control. Jack wasn't sure he hated this or loved it as pain and pleasure coursed through him, Chase's lips preventing him from yelling with each hit. The young man could feel the warmth in the pit of his stomach again, he wasn't even being touched there. Chase's beat was starting to falter and was more sporadic, Jack wasn't sure what that meant but he didn't care when Chase pulled back a little and Jack swore he saw stars or something as his body stiffened and a shout came out of him. Jack ended up riding that high for a bit as Chase continued and soon he heard a loud grunt from the warlord. The young man shivered when he felt something warm fill him and after a few more weak thrusts Chase removed himself and laid down on the bed next to Jack.

Time passed and Jack wondered what he was supposed to do now. Chase hasn't moved or spoken since they finished. Did he need to leave? Should he say something? Jack slapped his hands over his mouth to stop a yelp of fear when a warrior suddenly appeared, showing no care for the fact that Jack was naked on its master's bed. The tiger held a blanket in its mouth and tossed it on top of Jack. The young man watched in stunned silence as the tiger left and when he looked over at Chase he saw that the warlord had a blanket on himself and was most likely asleep. Was he spending the night? In Chase Young's bed? He'd probably be kicked out as soon as he woke, but he wasn't in the position to go home at the moment with his clothing torn and tossed aside and everything. Jack glanced around the room and saw that his clothing wasn't even in the room anymore, the warriors must have taken them. He definitely could not leave at the moment. Looks like he's sleeping over then.

"Night." Jack said very quietly as he curled up, quickly realizing that it was not a good idea to do that and ended up falling asleep on his back.


	2. Chapter 2

Jack stared up at the ceiling, body still sore and mind rushing. What happened last night? There was no way that he and Chase had done that. But the marks, the dull pain, and the sleeping warlord beside him told him that it had indeed happened and it was defiantly an experience. Jack felt Chase move and he quickly closed his eyes, maybe he could convince Chase that he was still asleep, he wouldn't do anything to a sleeping person...right?

Chase sat up and swung his legs over the side of his bed, his toes barely touching the ground beneath him. He could still feel the warmth of his heat in his stomach, but it was much calmer than before, much easier to ignore and move on. But what had he done to make it calm? He sniffed the air and could still smell the aftermath of his rash decision and Jack's breathing gave away that he was no longer asleep. Chase rubbed his forehead before standing, the blanket that was covering him now off and on the floor. A warrior got up from their resting place and retrieved the blanket, pausing to check on their master before leaving.

"Spicer, I know you're awake." Chase heard Jack yelp when he spoke. Jack was now sitting up, holding the blanket to his chest. His eyes went wide when Chase faced him, still completely bare. _That_ was inside of _him._

"M-Morning." Jack said very softly, still staring.

"I assume that walking will not be very likely at the moment." Chase commented casually.

"Not...not really." Jack answered honestly, his face showing that simply sitting up was painful or at least very unpleasant to deal with.

"Fine. Stay here, rest and you'll head for home as soon as you're able to." The warlord turned to leave.

"Shouldn't we talk about what happened last night?" Jack stiffened when he saw Chase do so as well. Why did he say that? "Ch-Chase?" He stammered out, frightened at what the immortal's reaction was going to be.

"Last night...happened." Chase said a lot calmer than Jack expected. "Nothing more. Nothing less."

"You're still in heat." Jack stated. Chase glanced over his shoulder, asking Jack how he knew that with his facial expression. "The room is freezing and you're sweating." Jack explained.

"Be that as it may, you are still to depart when you're well." Chase tried to leave the room again.

"I don't mind being used." That made Chase stop completely and turned back to the younger man.

"What?"

"You can use me if you want until your heat is over. I really don't mind." Jack said, not able to look Chase in the eye.

"Now, why would you offer that, let alone assume that I would even accept that kind of offer?"

"You were...you were struggling. I could see how much pain you were in, how much you were begging for it to stop, but your training has made you stubborn to that kind of...stuff. You're my all-time idol, I look up to you and it killed me to see you like that and I'm willing to do anything to make sure it doesn't happen anymore." Jack waited for Chase to say something, but when he was greeted by silence, he kept going. "I don't care what you do to me, just don't kill me or mutilate my body to the point of no return. Just do what you need to." Jack finally got enough courage to look up and watched Chase walk to the end of the bed, holding onto one of the tall, beautifully carved, wooden pole that held up the canopy above his bed.

"You sound as if you are very experienced in this field and are prepared for anything." Chase said.

"I'm not." Jack hugged the blanket tighter to his chest. "I don't know much about this, honestly. I have little experience with..." Jack whistled lightly and jerked his hand in the air before placing it back down. "But last night was my..." Jack swallowed. "It was my first. You were my first."

"I..." Chase was not ready for that information. He shouldn't be that shocked. Jack wasn't that old and he clearly didn't seem to have any form of a relationship, let alone a sexual one, in his life, but actually hearing the words, hearing Jack admit that he had lost his virginity last night, to him, was something the warlord had never experienced in all of his years. "I see." Chase managed to choke out.

"Let me help you through this and when it's all over, you can kick me out and I won't come back. Without reason, of course." Jack quickly added the last part.

"Rest. I'll return later and we'll discuss this further."

"Why isn't Wuya here?"

"Why do you ask?"

"You don't trust her, do you?" Jack slowly got off of the bed, much to Chase's surprise. "You didn't want to risk her seeing you in a vulnerable position." He slowly limped over to Chase. "And yet you were willing to bed with me, I could have easily attacked you or something while you were like that. Mind blurred, body wild and warriors unable to hear your commands."

"How did you know that?"

"I didn't see any of your warriors till you finished, it was kind of an assumption that you just confirmed." Jack said a little smugly. Jack gasped when Chase suddenly yanked him close and slammed their lips together, taking no time before deepening it and throwing the young man back onto the bed.

"No wonder why you call yourself a genius, you cocky bastard." Chase said after crawling on top of Jack.

"F-Fuck." Jack groaned, mind screaming as Chase attacked his neck and gently ran his nails along his sides. Did Jack actually turn Chase on? Was that even possible? Jack's question was answered when he felt something hard press into his stomach. He was definitely not ready for this, if he could barely walk at the moment, he'd be bed-ridden for a week if Chase does that to him again. "Ch-Chase, wait. I don't think I-" Jack's hands, which he had put on Chase's shoulders, attempting to push the larger man off, clawed at the flesh when Chase's hand wrapped around the both of them and started pumping. Jack was pretty sure he could handle this. And with how fast Chase was moving his hand, he wasn't going to be able to handle it for long.

"I bet...this is new for you too." Chase teased between breaths, nipping at Jack's collarbone and laughing when Jack bit his lip to hold back a moan.

"Shit, fuck, shit, shit, fucking hell." Jack cursed, feeling everything build up already.

"Go ahead, I'm almost there." Chase's breath against Jack's ear sent a shiver down his spine and soon he let out a harsh gasp and he couldn't feel any pain as nothing but pleasure went through him for what he wished would last forever. Jack tried to breathe evenly as Chase continued pumping both of them and it wasn't long till Chase grunted and Jack felt more warmth on his stomach and it wasn't from him this time. Chase's hand stopped after a few more pumps and he pulled himself away.

"That...was sudden." Jack said, breathless.

"Indeed. Now you're in definite need of a wash. Vanti will be in soon and will show you the way." Chase stated.

"Does that mean I get to stay?"

"For now, Spicer."


	3. Chapter 3

Jack was setting up his belongings in his temporary room, mostly some technology that he needed for however long he was here. He wasn't sure how he felt about the current arrangement he had with Chase, it wasn't terrible or anything, it just wasn't how he was expecting any of this to happen. Jack sat down behind his desk and opened his laptop. He wasn't shocked that he couldn't find any source of internet and after some tinkering and activating something he called a 'pineapple', he was able to pull up the internet and go through his usual things. Checking e-mails, which were usually spam or notifications from the many online games he played.

"No, shit." Jack groaned when he accidentally clicked 'open' on a spam e-mail. "Bet you're gonna say 'congratulations, you're the millionth visitor' or some bull like that." He scoffed. "Oh..." The young man cleared his throat when he discovered that it was not that type of spam. "You...you look great ma'am." Jack quickly exited the page, putting his hands over his face in embarrassment. "I just talked to an image." He muttered to himself. "Also, I know there are singles in my area wanting to have sex, I'm currently living with one of them." Jack caught what he had just said and started laughing. If he ever told anyone about this, they would never believe him. He stopped as his cursor hovered over the search bar, his words still very fresh and current situation making him think things he wasn't really ready for. "I'm so clueless." Jack clicked on the mouse. "I should..." He swallowed as he started typing, knowing he was going to have to do some deep cleaning of his search history when he was done with this.

The young man sat there, one earphone in and eyes wide open as he watched the videos. How did that even feel good? That looks very uncomfortable. Was Jack able to put his leg up that high? Would Chase even want him to? Or to have or do any of these...things? What was that? Why was that being put...he likes it, for some reason. Did he like pain? That did not look pleasant to have there. Whips? Chains? What?

"Spicer." Jack yelped and threw his earphone out, thankful that his screen wasn't facing the doorway.

"Hi." Jack's voice cracked as he spoke.

"What are you up to?" Chase asked, leaning against the doorframe.

"N-Nothing. Just playing around on the internet." Jack nervously chuckled. He needed to stay calm. He needed to make sure that Chase doesn't know what he was actually feeling at the moment and looking at him at the current moment was not helping. Jack was internally pleading for Chase to put a shirt on but knew that the warlord's heat was affecting his body and pants was all he could handle without becoming irritable. He was a lot better than yesterday, but the simplest thing could make him snap and while Jack wouldn't complain about going at it, his purpose was to help him, not set him off for his own desires.

"I realized that you've yet to eat since arriving here yesterday." Chase commented.

"I'm not hungry at the moment." Jack wasn't lying, his mind was the furthest thing from food and he'd feed himself when he got over this.

"If you are to be my temporary consort, you must care for yourself." Chase stated.

"I'll eat later, I promise. I even figured out which tiger Vanti is so I can ask him to lead me to the kitchen." Jack tried to keep his voice steady. Consort? What was a consort? Was that a term similar to a boyfriend? Sex-buddy? He needed to look up that word after Chase left.

"Spicer, you are going to do as I say." Chase said and started walking into the room.

"Okay, okay! I'm coming!" Jack quickly scrambled around the desk, not wanting Chase to see his computer. He could have just shut the laptop, but that would make it too obvious to Chase and he might demand to see what was on the screen.

"What were you doing?" Chase asked, finally getting a good whiff of Jack's scent.

"Playing around, like I said." Jack answered.

"You're aroused." Jack was thankful that he was to the side of the desk and took a step back.

"I'm young, it happens, you can come back later when I'm...yeah." Jack mentally scolded himself, he should not have done that 'research' or at least should have waited till Chase went to bed.

"What were you doing on the computer?" Chase grabbed the cord of the headphone, not knowing what it was.

"Don't pull that-" Jack's face burned even brighter than what it was when Chase yanked on the cord, the sound of the video that was still playing echoed in the room.

"What is this?"

"Don't-" Jack covered his mouth with a hand when Chase turned the laptop towards him and was greeted by the very inappropriate video. "I can explain what that-" Jack didn't get to finish when Chase grabbed him and slammed him into the nearby wall, arms pinned.

"You are mine, Spicer, until this dreaded heat of mine is over. Do you understand? You are no one else's, you are to only rely on me for everything. I do not want you near anyone else until I am through with you." Chase's voice was a harsh whisper into Jack's ear. "We have an agreement and I will make sure that you follow through with your part."

"I...I was just doing some research." Jack attempted to protest, voice weak. He didn't know whether to be terrified or excited by this. "I don't know much about this, as I told you and I wanted to look some stuff up so I wouldn't be as clueless anymore."

"There's no need for research when I can show you everything you need to know." Jack shivered when two hands slipped up his shirt. "Understand?"

"Y-Yes." Jack was surprised when Chase kissed him roughly and could feel something stiff press against him. He wasn't wrong when he said it didn't take much to set Chase off with his heat.

Jack tilted his head back and showed off his neck to Chase. The young man could hear the growl of approval before nips were trailed along his exposed neck. Jack was about to ask Chase to not rip his shirt again, but the clothing was already torn and tossed aside before he could even speak. Was this going to happen against the wall? Jack didn't know if that was possible or comfortable. He didn't get to that part yet.

A soft moan came out of Jack when Chase rolled his hips against his. The warlord held one of Jack's wrists to the wall while grabbing the young man's leg with the other and hooking it around his body, continuing with moving his hips and marking Jack's neck. Jack's free hand went on Chase's shoulder and he dug his short nails into it as he lifted himself up to wrap his other leg around Chase. Only doing so because he wasn't sure how long he could stand on one leg while everything else of his was occupied. Chase seemed to approve of the move since he pressed harder against him. Jack could feel himself build up and was going to finish when Chase suddenly stopped and pushed his legs down.

"Remember, you are mine." Chase growled before yanking Jack's pants off. "Remeber that you are nothing but mine." Chase put a hand on Jack's chest and held him to the wall as he slipped a hand under the young man. "You are only here for one reason." Jack whimpered as a cold and wet finger went inside of him. "Do you know what the reason is?" A second finger went in and Jack grabbed Chase's shoulders as they went in deeper. "Tell me, why are you here?" A third finger.

"You." Jack answered.

"That's right." Chase removed his fingers and ran his hands along Jack's thighs, spreading whatever liquid he had made all over them. "You asked for this, so you better be ready at all times." Chase grabbed Jack's legs and lifted them back up, returning them to their previous position.

"Yes, sir." Jack caught the amused look on Chase's face when he said that before he felt something much larger enter him and he let out a gasp. It was still painful, but it wasn't as bad as the first time, does that mean it'll hurt less the more this happens? Jack took in deep breaths as Chase already started moving slowly and he could feel his bare back rubbing against the wall. It was a good thing the wall was smooth. Chase didn't wait long before picking the pace up a little, not as fast as he would want, but enough to show Jack his impatience.

Chase didn't wait long before picking the pace up a little, not as fast as he would want, but enough to show Jack his impatience. Jack wrapped his arms around Chase's neck and hid his face into the warlord's shoulder, letting out little moans and grunts. The sounds went straight through Chase and Jack was clawing at Chase's back as the speed picked up even more.

"Fuck...Chase..." Jack gasped. Knowing there were going to be bruises on his hips as Chase gripped them so he could slam into him even harder with each thrust. He was already sensitive from watching all of those videos and from the foreplay so it wasn't long till the building up started again. He was able to finish this time and when he did he cried out and bit Chase's shoulder to try to quiet himself. Jack felt Chase hold on to his hips get stronger and it was only a few more harsh movements before there was a grunt and warmth filled the young man.

Jack shivered as Chase pulled himself out and was expecting to be lowered to the ground but was shocked as Chase carried him to the washroom that was connected to his bedroom.

"Wash up, then come down for food. If you are not down within the hour, I will come back up and drag you down." Chase stated. Jack only nodded his head and watched Chase as he left.


	4. Chapter 4

Chase sat in his throne, leg bouncing as he attempted to keep control. He was fine. He didn't need anyone or anything at the moment. He saw one of his warriors walk past and he tried to summon the tiger to him but went unheard. Chase was not going to give in and call to the warrior with his voice, that was not how this worked. Chase was just going to have to calm himself first before trying again. He didn't even want anything, he only wanted to prove that he could.

Chase's shirt felt like it was strangling him now, he was fine earlier but this sudden rush of heat was not okay and it took every fiber of his being to not rip his shirt off. He. Was. Fine.

"Curse this heat." Chase grunted to himself, digging his fingers into the armrests of his throne, feeling the stone curl up under his nails.

"Hey Chase, you know where Vanti-" Jack stopped when he saw Chase struggling.

"Not now, Spicer." Chase pulled at the collar of his shirt.

"You need me to..." Jack wasn't sure how to ask or even what exactly he was asking.

"No. I'm fine. I can handle this." Chase slammed his head back against the throne and let out a yell of frustration.

"It doesn't really sound like you're fine nor can you handle...that." Jack gestured towards the lower half of Chase's body.

"Just let me take care of this!" Chase snapped.

"If you could do that, I wouldn't be here right now." Jack didn't know where this random courage came from but he wasn't too upset about it. "Weren't you the one who told me that the only reason that I'm here is because of that? And then fucked me against the wall right after that? That was only a few days ago."

"Spicer. Here. Now." Jack saw a smirk on Chase's lips and did as he was told. The young man yelped when Chase grabbed the front of his shirt and pulled him into a harsh kiss. "You're pushing your luck."

"And you love it?" Jack asked with a weak laugh. Chase chuckled and kissed the genius again. "I...I want to try something." Jack said after they parted and started moving down to his knees. "I saw this when I was...researching." The young man swallowed when he saw Chase raising a brow. "O-Okay." Jack held on to the hem of Chase's pants and started tugging them down. Jack had no idea what he was doing but remembered that the person in the video looked really happy when it was happening to him and Chase was allowing him to remove his pants, showing that the warlord might know what he had planned.

"Good luck." Chase grinned as Jack moved up a little and stared at the thing that had been inside of him twice already in the past week. Jack swallowed before putting the tip of it into his mouth. He took in some more and gently wrapped his hand around the base, he knew that he wasn't going to get all of it in, especially with this being his first time of doing this to anyone.

Jack slowly moved his head, making sure his teeth did not touch Chase, knowing that he wouldn't enjoy that so he shouldn't do that to the other man. He remembered seeing the person in the video using their tongue at points and he tried to do the same to some degree. Jack assumed he did something right when Chase let out a soft grunt and his hand was now gripping his red hair. Jack continued this movement for a bit before he started moving his hand as well, making sure that all of it was being stimulated. The hold on his hair was now stronger and he could hear Chase's breathing becoming even heavier. Jack wasn't ready to be suddenly pulled away from what he was doing. His face was a bright red as he saw a trail of saliva connecting his bottom lip to what had just been in his mouth. Jack licked his lips to make the saliva fall away and swallowed as he looked up at Chase.

"Did I do something wrong?" Jack asked.

"Not at all." Chase grabbed Jack's shirt and lifted him up, setting the young man on his lap. "I just want more." Jack gasped when Chase's hands slipped into the back of his pants, resting his palms on Jack's rear. "Call me a little selfish."

"Too late." The smirk on Jack's face melted away when Chase plunged a dry finger into him.

"Want to try that again?" Chase asked, slowly moving his finger around.

"Whatever you want, sir." Jack saw Chase's grin before two, now wet, fingers joined the one. "Fuck!"

"In a moment." Chase chuckled, teasing Jack for a bit longer before finally taking his fingers out. Jack placed his hands on Chase's shoulders and moved his hips up so Chase could lower his pants more. "Are you ready?" Chase whispered into Jack's ear. Chase lowered Jack on top of him after the young man nodded his head. "Good, take it all." Chase growled when Jack was fully seated. "Relax or this won't work." Chase started rubbing Jack's thighs. He waited until Jack tried moving himself to tell him that he could handle more. Chase held on to the bottom of Jack and started to help the young man ride him.

Jack arched his back when Chase's hand ran up it, he let out a long groan as Chase gently dug his nails into his back and dragged it down. He heard the cloth of his shirt ripping from the claws and was wondering how many of these he was going to go through before this heat was over. That thought didn't trouble him long when Chase gripped his hips and started moving him faster. Jack moaned and tilted his head forward and held on to Chase as he tried to keep up with Chase's set pace. The young man could tell that with how hard Chase was now holding his hips that he was almost done, having caught on to that after the previous times doing this. He was ready for Chase to finish and for the warlord to make Jack finish on his own.

"Shit!" Jack gasped. Chase was now nipping at his collarbone and was pumping the young man to the same speed that he was being pounded into. Jack found himself panting and was no longer able to move on his own as he felt everything building up once more. He was trying his best to hold back, not wanting to make a mess on Chase, but a particularly harsh bite on his neck made him lose it.

Jack leaned his forehead on Chase's shoulder and held on as Chase continued on, knowing he wasn't going to have to deal for long with how sporadic Chase was moving. He was hoping that Chase wouldn't mind or at least show anger about what was now on the stomach of his shirt.

The young man stopped caring about what was happening when he heard Chase mutter something under his breath as he finished.

Everything stopped.

Jack couldn't feel anything.

Did...

Did Chase just say his name?


	5. Chapter 5

Jack rubbed the back of his head as his face rested on the desk, his laptop in front of him with an all anonymous chat group pulled up. The group chat was called 'Help With Relationships' and the young man was processing what the strangers were saying about his situation.

 _Liza2U: Guys don't say someone's name during sex unless it means something_

 _2DaMax: You're not a guy, how would you know?_

 _Liza2U: How do you know that I'm not?_

 _OliveJuice: Maybe you should talk to him?_

Jack read the last person's statement and sighed as he typed his answer.

 _JackAsk: He's not really the 'talking'_ _type_

 _OliveJuice: Wouldn't kill you to try_

Jack let out a laugh. Little did that person know, it actually might kill him to talk to Chase about that.

 _Liza2U: Yeah, talk to him_

 _2DaMax: You're both dudes, man up and talk._

 _JackAsk:_ _Thanks for the advice. I'm calling it a day._

Jack closed his laptop and sighed, leaning back and sliding down in his chair. He was defiantly over-thinking all of this. Right?

"Spicer!" Jack let out a high-pitched yelp and fell back, his chair tipping over and making him fall to the ground. "Are you coming down for food or not?"

"Coming!" Jack called back, scrambling to his feet and rushing out of the room.

Jack found himself unable to keep actual eye-contact with Chase as he sat down at the large table. Chase was now wearing long-sleeves, his heat seemed to be affecting him less and less as the days go on. It's been three days since the last time they had...

The young man shook his head, he did not need to think about that right now. He did not need that. His mind would end up wondering and this was not the time nor place for that.

"Spicer?"

"Yeah." Jack put a hand over his mouth and cleared his throat when the word came out as a squeak. "Yeah?" He repeated, lower and calmer.

"Where is your mind right now? You're not eating and you can't seem to look me in the eye."

"I'm just..."

"Unable to come up with a convincing lie?" Chase hummed.

"I..." Jack swallowed when Chase stood and went over to him.

"What is bothering you?" Chase asked, standing much closer than Jack was prepared for.

"When have you ever cared about how I feel?" Jack asked, shocked he was brave enough to say that.

"The agreement we currently have means I treat as a proper consort which means you must be comfortable and you clearly have something that is making that not so." Chase grabbed Jack's chin and make the young man look at him. "What is wrong?"

"Uh..." Jack struggled to find words. "You...you had..."

"I had what?" Chase lowered his hand.

"You said my name...last time we had..." Jack put his hands together, hoping Chase understood what he meant.

"Is it not common to speak the name of the one you're mating with? I say 'Spicer' often enough for you to be used to it."

"You said 'Jack'." Chase tilted his head, showing that he wasn't aware he had done so.

"Did I, now?"

"Y-Yeah. Kind of threw me off."

"Interesting." Chase chewed the inside of his lip. "Let's test that, shall we?"

"Wait, what?" Jack made a yipping noise when Chase's lips were suddenly on his. "Ch-Chase?" Jack yelped as he was lifted and slammed down into the table, his shirt being torn open. "Wait!" Chase stopped and looked at Jack, brow raised.

"Yes?"

"I..."

"Do you wish for me to stop?"

"I...I..." Jack honestly didn't want this to stop, he really enjoyed this, why was he trying to stop it? "I'm worried that the table will break."

"Don't worry, it's sturdier than you think." Chase chuckled and continued tearing off Jack's clothing.

Jack found himself trying to hold back sounds as Chase nipped at his chest and stomach, the sensation sending a chill down his spine. Chase bit his hip and Jack's hand went to the warlord's head, gripping a chunk of hair. Jack heard a growl of approval and he was unable to stop a loud moan from escaping through his lips when Chase gripped him from below.

"Fuck...Chase..." Jack gasped out when the hand started to slowly move.

"Are you enjoying yourself, _Jack_?" Chase whispered into the young man's ear, smirking when he was rewarded with a loud groan. "Do you like hearing your name, _Jack_?" Jack whimpered and nodded his head. "I didn't hear you." Chase tightened his grip.

"Yes!" Jack gasped. "Yes! I love it!"

"Good, boy." Chase took his hand away and chuckled at Jack's sound of protest. Jack grunted when he was suddenly flipped over and he felt the edge of the table dig into his stomach. Chase rubbed at Jack's hip while he pulled himself out of his pants, trying to relax the obviously nervous young man a little. Chase wondered if Jack would get used to this before his heat was over.

"Chase...please." Jack pleaded, the begging in his voice made Chase grin.

"As you wish." Chase pushed himself in all the way and pressed his chest to Jack's back. Jack yelled when he was entered so suddenly, no preparation or anything made it hurt like it was the first time all over again. The young man clawed at the table as Chase began to slowly move his hips. Jack pressed his forehead to the wooden surface and groaned because of Chase's teeth scraping along the back of his neck. Chase trailed his nails along Jack's back as he straightened up, increasing his speed a bit. Jack lifted himself on his forearms so his chest wasn't rubbing against the table and he had a hard time staying up as Chase moved even faster. The young man arched when Chase grabbed him by the shoulders and started pounding into him harder and much faster. Jack wasn't sure how long he could keep up at this rate.

"Ah!" Jack gasped out when Chase started pumping him again, going at the same pace as his hips. The young man could feel everything build up inside of him and he could feel that he was going to finish any second now. After one particularly harsh pump, Jack cried out and ended up making a mess on the table. Jack winced when Chase dug his fingers into him and he felt something warm pump into him.

Jack collapsed onto the table when Chase finally released him, panting and trying to find the strength to get up.

"Don't." Chase stated and lifted the young man up. "I got you." He added as he carried Jack away.

"Thanks." Jack said softly. Jack rested his head and thought about the online conversation he had before this happened, guess they were right, it didn't kill him to talk about it. Although, not much talking happened and he was still very confused about all of this.


	6. Chapter 6

Jack laid on top of Chase's body, body warm and cleaned after he and Chase had finished yet another round of, as Jack started calling it to himself, 'fucking sessions'. Chase was currently cleaning himself and told the young man to make himself comfortable while he waited for clean clothes to be delivered. So Jack now found himself, alone and naked, on the warlord's bed. It's been two weeks since he had attempted to talk to Chase about saying his name and Chase has been pouncing on him daily and sometimes more than that, ever since. Jack wondered if something triggered Chase's heat into over-drive or if this is just what happens on the norm with it. Jack's never experienced a 'heat' before and with Chase being, basically, a whole different species, he had no idea how it worked. Most heats with animals would last two to four weeks and that time had ended a few days ago. Maybe the heat went wild right before it ended to make sure it gets done what's needed. Who knew?

What would happen when the heat is over, though? Would Chase just kick him out and act like none of this happened? That they haven't been having sex almost every day for a month? Deny it and treat him like he did before? Would he lose hearing Chase calling him 'Jack'? It was so strange to hear that come out of Chases's mouth but in the most thrilling way. It was most thrilling when Chase said it softly during sex. If this did end, he had plenty to work with during his lonely nights. Jack was wondering how well a vibrator would make up for this when Chase entered the room.

"I see that your thoughts have been wondering." Chase stated, crossing his arms and raising a brow.

"What? Oh!" Jack quickly covered himself when he realized his thoughts had turned him on a lot and seeing Chase bare wasn't helping much either. "S-Sorry."

"No need to apologize." Chase said with a smirk that made Jack feel a little uneasy. Jack watched Chase move to the side of the bed and sit down in a chair that sat in front of an elaborate desk. "Take care of yourself." Jack stared at Chase, not sure if he misheard the warlord.

"W-What?" Jack asked when the silence was too much to bare.

"Was I not understood? Take care of yourself, _Jack_." Chase leaned back in the chair, making himself comfortable. Jack swallowed thickly, now fully understanding what Chase wanted.

"And you're...gonna...watch?" Jack asked softly.

"I didn't choose to sit in a chair rather than my own bed for no reason." Chase tucked a stray strand of hair behind his ear. "Go one, enjoy yourself. Entertain me."

"I...I don't know what to do."

"Have you never done this before? You'd think with your age and lack of relationships you would have experience in this field."

"I do have...experience." Jack's face felt like it was on fire. "I just don't know what to do when someone's watching. Like you said, 'lack of relationship'."

"Lie down, flat." Chase stated. "And remove your hands from your lower half." Jack hesitated before obeying, feeling more exposed than he ever had with Chase. "Good. Now take your hand and gently run it down your chest and stomach." Jack closed his eyes and did what he was told, feeling a light shiver going down his spine as his nails lightly scraped against his sensitive skin. "Stop." Chase said right before Jack got too low. "Bend your legs up and spread them." Jack, once again, obeyed. "Take your hand, grab yourself and move slowly." Jack let out a shaky breath and started pumping. "Slower." The young man peeked open one eyes and saw Chase intensely studying him. "Take your other hand and put the first three fingers into your mouth."

"Why?"

"Do not question me." Jack felt a slight rush go through him because of how stern Chase's tone was and put his hand in his mouth, feeling the warmth surround them. "Make sure you get them nice and wet." Jack nodded his head as did so, coating each finger with spit and ending up making a bit of a show with it. "Now take one of those fingers and put it in you." Jack didn't think twice about what he was asked to do and just obeyed, now fully accepting everything and anything Chase was telling him. "Put in a second one and move your hand faster." Jack couldn't hold back a soft moan as he picked up the pace, he wanted to go faster but knew that he couldn't. "Move the fingers inside of you and curl them up." Jack groaned a little louder "Go faster."

"Sh-Shit." Jack gasped out.

"Faster."

"Fuck." Jack arched his back, this feeling better than what it usually does.

"Say my name."

"Chase."

"Louder."

"Chase!" Jack cried out, his eyes snapping open and body trembling as he came. The young man removed his fingers and lowered his legs, trying to catch his breath.

"Didn't last as long as I thought you would. Although this was a new experience for you." Chase chuckled and got out of his seat. The warlord climbed on the bed and straddled the younger man, who was still panting. "That was quite a show you put on, perhaps you could entertain me with an encore later?"

"I honestly have no idea what just happened." Jack admitted. "I don't even know where I am anymore."

"Hopefully you'll recall where you are soon." Chase chuckled, nipping at Jack's jaw. "You've got me worked up and I also hope you'll be ready for another go as well."

"I still need to recover from you making me _Jack_ -off." Jack started laughing at his own pun and was cut off when Chase kissed him. Jack soon melted into the kiss and wrapped his arms around Chase, enjoying the feeling of the warlord's cool skin. Cool?

Cool? Chase has been extremely warm because of his heat. It was called 'heat' for a reason. The first time Chase and Jack had been together, the warlord almost felt like he was on fire. Now he felt like what he normally would. Jack didn't actually have much knowledge of what Chase's skin felt like before the heat but he knew that something was off right now. As if...

"Chase?" Jack separated the kiss. Every single fiber in his being was telling him to stay silent. To just go with it and see how long he could make this last. But he just had to know. "How long has your heat been over?"


	7. Chapter 7

Jack laid there while Chase stared at him, the hint of shock in his eyes saying everything that Jack needed to know. They said nothing for a while, just staying where they were and waiting for the other person to make the first move. Jack finally put a hand on Chase's shoulder and pushed the warlord aside. Chase didn't fight back and allowed himself to be moved, rolling over to his backside and watching Jack get out of the bed. The young man took the blanket and cleaned off the mess on his stomach, still silent as he went over to a wardrobe and threw it open. He grabbed the first shirt he saw and slipped it on, the sleeves were too long and it was loose on the rest of his body but he didn't care as he yanked open one of the drawers and pulled out a pair of drawstring pants and stepped into them as well, tieing the strings so the pants would stay on him and he rolled up the legs so he could walk without tripping. Jack grabbed another shirt and pants and tossed them on the bed before closing the wardrobe and standing there with his hands still on the door's handles.

"You're upset." Chase broke the silence.

"Yes, I am. I don't know why I am. I signed up for this, I should have known something like this was going to happen." Jack admitted.

"How could you tell that I'm no longer in heat?" Chase asked.

"Your body is cooler than the first time we..." Jack let that statement trail off. "You're also in a lot more control when it comes to that. Being patient enough to order me to..." Jack let that one trail off as well, not able to verbally admit what had happened. "I should have noticed it sooner, I probably did. I just didn't want this to end." Jack lowered his hands and sighed.

"If you did not want this to end, then why are you upset that I continued this even after my heat ended?" Chase showed no sign in putting on the clothing Jack had put on the bed.

"I don't know. I think. I mean..." Jack groaned the rubbed his temple with his fingers. "This went from me agreeing to help you with your heat to us just fucking for fun."

"Do you find fault with that?" Jack sighed and faced Chase, unable to find any words as he saw Chase laying out on the bed, running his finger along his well-toned stomach and still completely bare. Jack closed his eyes and shook his head after he realized he was just staring silently. He opened his eyes and looked at the ground, knowing he couldn't think straight or at all seeing Chase like that.

"Yes, no, maybe, I don't know." Jack turned back away so he could lift his head. "I have no idea what I'm thinking or feeling right now. I don't know why I'm upset like I've said. The sex is good, strike that, it's fucking amazing, I don't know how I'm able to walk most of the time after we're done. Every kiss makes me weak. Just you looking at me is enough to shut my brain down. Do you know how hard it is to do that? My brain is on a constant roll of thoughts and ideas and sometimes I can't even sleep because so much is happening in there and-"

"Tell me why you're upset." Chase said, cutting Jack off.

"I told you, I don't know." Jack crossed his arms.

"Tell me why you're upset." Chase repeated, his voice sounding as if it was getting closer.

"I just said, I don't know."

"Tell me why you are upset."

"I. Don't. Know."

"Tell me."

"I don't know!"

"Tell-"

"Because you lied to me!" Jack spun around and found Chase right in front of him.

"You're upset because I lied? If I recall correctly, you've told a number of lies before." Chase placed a hand on his hip and tilted his head. "The first time you came to my home and asked for a partnership or to 'hang out' as you referred to it, you had your fingers crossed behind your back."

"How did you-"

"I see everything in my home, Spicer. Everything."

"Then I have no right to be upset then? I'm not allowed to feel used instead of helpful like you made me believe that I was."

"You have a right to be upset, what I did wasn't the most honorable choice I have made in my life. But you and I both have done worse in our years." Jack sighed and turned his head away.

"So, what now?"

"What do you mean?"

"What do we do now? I clearly fucked something up with my question. Are we just going to go back to how we were? With me trying everything in my power to impress you while you treat me like some pathetic insect and we act as if this had never happened?" Jack heard his voice crack and felt tears building up in his eyes. Chase put a hand on Jack's chin and made the younger man look at him.

"You're crying." Chase spoke the statement as a question.

"I do that often, remember?" Jack sighed, lightly grabbed Chase's wrist and lowered the warlord's hand.

"Why?"

"I don't..." Jack knew he couldn't say 'I don't know' anymore. Chase was too smart to believe that anymore. "I just realized that I'm going to lose the closest thing to a relationship I have ever had."

"Who ever said we were ending this?" Jack couldn't prevent his eyes from widening and head moving back in shock.

"What?" Chase wrapped an arm around Jack's waist and pulled him close.

"Why would I want to give up something that I enjoy?" Chase took his other hand and ran it along Jack's stomach. "You've clearly shown your submissiveness and willingness to partake in anything that I please." Chase slipped his hand into the front of pants that Jack was currently wearing. "Why would I choose to get rid of something so fun?" Jack let out a shaky gasp when Chase gripped him and slowly started pumping. "Do you want this to end, _Jack_?"

"N-No." Jack stuttered.

"We can take this one day at a time and see how this works." Jack nodded his head and let out a groan when Chase swiped his thumb along the tip. "What do you say? Shall we?"

"Please." Jack whined when Chase removed his hand but yelped when he was lifted up and tossed onto the bed. Chase leaped on the bed as well and chuckled as he started nipping at Jack's neck. "W-Wait." Chase groaned in annoyance and rested himself on his elbows.

"What?"

"When did your heat end?"

"Two weeks ago." Chase answered without missing a beat and kissed Jack before the young man could respond.


	8. Chapter 8

Jack panted as he gripped the sheets beneath him as tight as he could, knowing that his hands were going to hurt after this but his thoughts weren't there at the moment. He groaned as a particularly harsh thrust went into him and he almost fell forward into the pillows face-first. It was taking everything in his being to stay upright and not cave in. Jack gasp when arms wrapped around his chest and lifted him up, changing their position.

"F-Fuck." Jack stuttered out, rolling his hips and feeling a hint of pride in his chest when he heard Chase groan into his ear because of his movement. Chase grabbed Jack's hips and helped the young man grind against him. Jack leaned back and put his arms up and wrapped them around Chase's head, tilting his own to the side as the warlord nipped at his neck.

"Almost there." Chase growled and moved his hips and Jack faster. Jack tensed up a moment later and let out a loud groan as he released. After several more thrusts, Chase came as well and Jack felt the familiar warmth fill him. Jack was breathing heavily as he went back down to all fours and groaned a little when Chase pulled out. The two men both plopped down on the large bed and recovered from their activity.

"Three times in one day, how am I alive?" Jack laughed, putting a hand on his face and wiping off some sweat.

"Because you were only penetrated once of those three." Chase answered with a straight face.

"That was a rhetorical question."

"I know." Jack laughed again as Chase sat up and climbed out of the bed. "Shall we head down to the bath?"

"Does that mean getting up?" Jack joked.

"Was I too rough?" Chase teased.

"I thought you were getting soft on me." Jack teased back, getting out of bed as well.

"Do I need to show you who's in charge again?" Chase asked with a smirk.

"If you can catch me." Jack winked before taking off. The young man was laughing as he ran down the hallway, passing by several warriors who simply rolled their eyes and continued with their day, now used to Jack's presence and his odd relationship with their master. Jack turned the corner, leading him into an open area and let out a scream when he was greeted by someone he wasn't expecting.

"Jack, where are your clothes?" Wuya asked a lot calmer than Jack was expecting.

"Why are you here!?" Jack yelped, covering himself with his hands.

"I live here. I was told to leave for a while and I came back." Wuya stated. "What's this?" The woman grabbed Jack's arm and poked at the light amount of muscle that had built up with her thumb. "What have you been up to? You don't exercise."

"Sex is well known for being a great form of exercise." Chase said as he walked into the area as well, showing no shame in being completely bare.

"Well, isn't this a tale that needs telling." Wuya released Jack's arm and placed her hand on her hip. "It looks like you two just finished and are in dire need of a wash. Especially Jack."

"Excuse-"

"I'd appreciate an explanation when you get a moment, Chase. I'll be in my room if you need me." Wuya turned around and walked off.

"What just happened?" Jack asked.

"I'll deal with it later. We need to head to the bath, Wuya was right about one thing." Chase put his hand on his nose and winked.

"You little-" Jack jumped on Chase and laughed as he was carried by the other man to the washroom.

 _x~x~x_

Jack found himself alone in the library with an open book in his lap, he's been rereading the first sentence over and over again but couldn't concentrate because he knew Chase was going down to Wuya's room and talking to her about what's going on with them. He just had to know what Chase was going to say. It was like an itch at the back if his mind and the only way to scratch it was to go down and eavesdrop. He knew it was a bad idea, he knew it wasn't smart or needed but he had to do it.

The young man was internally scolding himself as he crept down the hallway, pressing his fingers to his lips as he passed several warriors and mouthing 'quiet' at them, praying they don't inform Chase of what he was doing. Jack moved even slower when the door to Wuya's room was close. He could feel his heart pounding madly against his chest. Why was he so scared? The worst that would happen is an insult from Wuya and Chase rolling his eyes...right?

"Out of all the living creatures you could have used to relieve your heat, you used Jack?" Wuya scoffed. Jack made an offended face at the comment.

"Are you upset that I didn't use you?" Chase said with a teasing tone.

"You know I'm not interested in those types of things. I'll never understand why people are so obsessed with it but it's a nice little weakness to exploit in others." Wuya chuckled. Jack heard something scrape along the ground and a soft squeak, someone sat down in the chair that was in Wuya's room. "You're clearly no longer in heat, why is Jack still here and why are you continuing this-" Jack assumed Wuya wasn't sure how to word what she was saying and was using some sort of hand gestures.

"My personal relationship with Spicer is none of your concern." Chase stated.

"Can you blame me for my curiosity? If I'm going to be stuck with the boy, I might as well know why he's here. You've had your reasons before, why is this any different?"

"Because this is very different than any other time Spicer has stayed here for an extended or short period of time."

"How so?"

"I think it's very obvious." Jack's heart skipped a

"Are you falling for that boy?" Jack's heart skipped a beat. Chase? Falling for him? Jack could feel his face heating up at that thought. He was thinking of this as a 'friends with benefits' kind of scenario but the more he thought about it, the more he realized how much he was enjoying just being with Chase and sex was just a bonus to it. Was Jack falling for Chase?

"Absolutely not." Jack felt her insides drop and he wanted to puke.

"You're just using him, then?"

"Yes. He's nothing more than a warm body to me." Jack put a hand over his mouth, holding back a sob as tears formed in his eyes.

"Really, now?"

"He's a fool, he's immature and is so naive and clueless that anyone could take advantage of him. I'm shocked no one has." Every insult felt like a stab in Jack's chest.

"You seemed quite chummy with him earlier."

"It's easier to lay with someone when they believe that you like them." Jack stood up and ran away, no longer able to listen to that conversation.


	9. Chapter 9

Chase stepped out of Wuya's room and shut the door behind him, no longer wanting to look at the woman's face, which screamed 'I don't believe you'. The warlord started walking and felt something brush against his leg, he looked down and found one of his warriors padding along with him.

"Yes?" Chase waited for a response. "What do you mean Vanti left?" The warlord stopped when he was answered. "Why did Spicer leave?" Chase's eyes widened a little. "He heard!? Why did you not tell me he was listening!?" The warrior looked down at their paws and softly meowed. "Do you know where he went?" The warrior shrugged. "Great."

"Maybe you shouldn't have lied." Wuya sang, leaning against the wall.

"You knew he was there, didn't you?" Chase accused, not facing the witch.

"It's Jack, of course, he was going to eavesdrop. I'm just shocked you didn't detect my little spell outside of the room that prevented you from noticing him." Wuya stepped back a little when Chase threw a glare at her. "I honestly didn't think you were stupid enough to lie like that. I also didn't think that you don't know Jack well enough to not expect him to be there. You've been having sex with him for a while now, you'd think you'd learn a thing or two about him." Chase let out a hard breath of air through his nose. "You obviously like him, I'm not blind. Jack's also fallen for you, imagine what your words did to the poor boy's heart." Wuya checked her nails. "I didn't want you to hurt him, I just wanted you to admit what you were feeling out loud." Wuya lowered her hand and sighed. "A Wu activated right before we started speaking, he's probably going after it."

"Why would he-"

"His brain goes at fifty miles an hour, he needs something to distract him from what you said." Wuya's answer cut off Chase's question. "And before you ask, I know you like him because if he really was just a warm body to you, you wouldn't be so friendly with him. And don't say the 'They're easier to lay with when they think you like them' nonsense. It's Jack, he's willing to do anything for you. You don't need to pretend anything to get him in bed with you. The first time the two of you went at it, he knew he was just helping you, that there was nothing there and he was willing to do it anyways. He even said it himself after you were done." Wuya crossed her arms. "You might be a great manipulator but you are a terrible liar."

"Take me to the Wu."

 _x~x~x_

Jack sat on a log in the middle of a forest, a Wu in the shape of a bracelet dangling from his finger. The young man was resting his face on a fist and he stared at the Wu. He's been waiting a good five minutes for the monks to show up and his mind returned to what he had just heard. His heart hurts. His heart hurts a lot.

"Jack Spicer! Give us the Wu!" Omi shouted as he and the other monks emerged from the trees.

"Took you guys long enough, here." Jack tossed the Wu at Omi.

"Are you finally giving up, Jack?" Raimundo mocked.

"This time, yeah. I was really pissed not that long ago. I was ready for a showdown, I didn't even care if I won or not, I just wanted to do something to distract me but you four took forever to get here and now I'm not in the mood." Jack was standing at this point and adjusting the straps of his heli-pack. "Enjoy your stupid Wu, I'm going home." Jack paused for a moment. Home? The first thing that came to mind was Chase's place, not his actual house.

"Jack, you seem...off?" Omi looked at Raimundo to see if he got that right and received a head nod.

"What's it to you?" Jack noticed that Omi was staring. "What?"

"I was waiting for 'chrome-done' or some sort of insult, it indicates that it's my turn to speak." Omi explained.

"I'm not in the mood for this. Just go back and leave me alone." Jack sat back down.

"I thought you said you were going home." Kimiko said.

"I don't know what home is at the moment." Jack muttered, slipping off his heli-pack.

"What's up with you? You look downer than a duck's head looking for food in an empty pond." Clay sat down next to Jack.

"Why do you care, why do any of you care? You beat me more often than not. If I disappeared the world would probably be a better place." Jack opened his pack and started digging through it.

"We're good, remember. We're supposed to care about people, evil or not." Kimiko sat down on the opposite end of Jack.

"Whatever you say." Jack murmured and stiffened when he pulled a piece of paper out of his pack.

"Did you draw yourself?" Raimundo asked, seeing the picture upside down.

"No..." Jack remembered when Chase gave him this sketch.

 _They were both in the library. Jack was reading a book about Greek mythology, amused by how odd some of the gods and demi-gods were born. He glanced up and saw Chase scraping a pencil across a sheet of paper and was_ occasionally _looking up at him._

 _"What are you doing?" Jack asked, closing the book he was reading._

 _"Sketching." Chase answered._

 _"Sketching what?" Jack stated getting up._

 _"Don't move, you'll throw off my sketch." Chase held a hand out towards Jack before continuing his drawing._

 _"You're drawing me?" Jack was shocked._

 _"I know your body pretty well at this point, might as well try my hand at drawing it since I've neglected this skill for a few years." Chase explained, making several more lines before placing the pencil down._

 _"Can I?"_

 _"Come on over." Jack quickly got up and sat on the arm of the chair Chase was in._

 _"Dude! That's awesome!" Jack complimented._

 _"I am pretty proud of it." Chase handed the paper to Jack. "Perhaps I can make a few more sketches, with a more-" Chase grabbed the front of Jack's shirt and pulled him close. "-exposed reference?"_

 _"Or I can your canvas." Jack placed the drawing on the table next to him and sat down in Chase's lap. "Fuck me like one of your French girls."_

 _"I'm pretty sure that's not how the phrase goes." Chase chuckled before he was kissed._

"So...who drew it then?" Raimundo's voice was only half heard by Jack as the memory played in his mind.

"Jack?" Kimiko saw the tears forming in Jack's eyes. The monks were not ready for Jack to suddenly tear the drawing into several pieces and throw them to the ground.

"Not it." Raimundo put his hands up and stepped back when Jack started sobbing.

"Uh...Kimi, can you..." Clay rubbed the back of his neck.

"Jack, are you-"

"Fuck him!" Jack aggressively zipped his heli-pack. "I gave that piece of shit everything! I let him do whatever he wanted to me and I thought we had something! Not even anything that serious but no. I'm nothing more than a warm body for him to fuck whenever he wants!"

"What does the term fu-" Omi was stopped by Raimundo putting his hand over his mouth.

"It's something that bad guys say." Raimundo answered the unfinished question.

"Do you need help or something?" Clay offered, his voice giving away how awkward he felt.

"I don't need anything from anyone!" Jack got up and started walking. "I'm done with everyone! I don't need anyone in my life! Ever!"

"Spicer." Jack froze when he heard Chase speak.


	10. Chapter 10

"Fuck off." Jack spat and continued walking away. The young man stumbled a little when a strong hand grabbed his wrist and forced him to stop. "Leave me alone." Jack yanked his arm away and knew that he was able to because Chase released his grip.

"Jack, stop-"

"Do not call me that!" Jack snapped, facing Chase fully. "Don't you dare call me that! You've only called me that when we're..." Jack's voice trailed off.

"I am most confused." Omi said.

"What do you want? Did you get your fill of gossiping to Wuya like an old hag and decide to bother me again?" The harshness in Jack's voice was unexpected to the monks.

"Let me explain-"

"Explain what? That you're actually as terrible as you want people to believe that you are? Congratulations, you're an asshole." Chase tried to put a hand on Jack's shoulder and let out a huff of annoyance when Jack stepped aside and avoided the touch. "Do. Not. Touch. Me." Jack said between gritted teeth.

"I have a feelin' we ain't wanted here." Clay said.

"You're correct. Now, let's go back and discuss this." Chase held a hand out towards Jack and bit the inside of his mouth in anger when Jack slapped his hand away.

"I'm not going anywhere with you!" Jack shouted.

"We have the Wu, let's go back to the temple." Raimundo offered, already taking several steps away from the two arguing men.

"Then we shall talk about this after the monks are gone." Chase crossed his arms.

"You just love talking, don't you? Especially when your dick is in my mouth and I can't respond." Jack scoffed.

"What does that mean?" Omi asked.

"It's a slang term bad-guys use." Raimundo answered.

"It's not slang. His actual dick was in my actual mouth and he fucking loved it." Jack heard Kimiko gasp a little and Chase felt his eyes open a little wider.

"Why would one enjoy that?" Omi didn't appreciate being unknowledgeable on what the others were talking about and defiantly didn't appreciate being ignored since the other monks were all in stunned silence.

"Leave. Now." Chase growled.

"Why do you want them to go? Is it because you don't want them to know that you're as terrible as what you want everyone to believe you are? Or do you not want them to know that you go into heat like some mutt who humps everything that he sees when he gets excited?" Jack's voice gave away that he was close to breaking again.

"Chase goes into heat?" Kimiko asked.

"We are not-"

"Yeah, he does. And it's bad. His entire body feels like it's on fire and he has no control over his warriors or even himself." Jack started laughing. "I bet Clay knows what to do with an aminal like you, you've dealt with those before, haven't ya, cowboy?"

"I..." Clay cleared his throat and adjusted his hat.

"Spicer, stop this-"

"Spicer!? What happened to Jack? You have no problem calling me that when you were instructing me how to jack it while you watched!"

"I did not need to hear that." Raimundo grumbled.

"Enough, you are being inappropriate!" Chase put a hand on Jack's chest and gently pushed.

"You're the inappropriate one who used me for sex while making me believe that you cared for me!" Jack cried, the tears finally breaking through again. "I thought I was helping you at first and then you lied to me for two weeks about your heat and I agreed to be your fuck-buddy and to hear what you said to Wuya..." Jack let out a shout and punched Chase's chest. "Fuck you! Fuck you! Fuck you!" He screamed with each strike. "Fuck you and everything you've done to me! What you've turned me into! What you've made me feel! Fuck you!" Jack rested his fists on the armored chest and let his head droop, sobbing loudly. Chase stood there in silence, giving Jack a moment to calm down.

"Jack..." Kimiko slowly walked over to Jack and put her hands on his back. "Do you need-"

"Get away from me!" Jack snapped and stumbled away. "I don't need you or you or anyone or anything! Everytime that I let myself believe that everything is fine, that I can be happy, it turns out to all be lies or some assoholic monk fucks it up for me! Goodbye!" Jack turned around and tried to run away but there was a set of arms that wrapped around him and held him still.

"What I said to Wuya was all lies." Chase said softly, his face in the bend of Jack's neck. "She simply wanted me to admit to what was happening and my pride and my unwillingness to show any form of weakness made me say what I did." Jack said nothing and was still tense. "You've said it yourself, I could have anyone that I want to satisfy my needs and yet I continue coming back to you. There is obviously something there if I'm wanting you to stay."

"You're an asshole." Jack whispered.

"I know."

"You've made me question everything I've ever thought about you."

"I know."

"You've made me question everything I've ever thought about myself."

"I know."

"I want to hate you." Jack felt Chase hug a bit tighter. "But I can't."

"Come back."

"I...I don't want to but I do at the same time."

"We need to discuss this in private. I will explain everything."

"Fine." Jack turned around and allowed himself be to be hugged more before hearing a snap and leaving behind several very confused monks.

x~x~x

"Look at little Jackie, you've hurt his feelings." Wuya stood behind Jack and rubbed her hands through his hair.

"Stop that." Jack muttered but didn't try to stop the witch, her nails gently scraping against his head actually felt really nice and his headache was being less of a bother. "Why is she here?"

"She is currently blackmailing me." Chase muttered, leaning against the desk that was behind him.

"How do you blackmail Chase Young?"

"When a certain warlord doesn't want a certain bean to know about a certain someone in his life." Wuya sang.

"You're kind of a bitch." Jack said, rolling his eyes up so he could look at Wuya.

"I'm evil, it's what I do." Wuya chuckled. "So, are you two going to talk or not? The tension in the air is bad for my complexion." Jack and Chase looked away from each other. "Don't make me start this conversation for you." Still no talking. "Fine." Wuya grabbed Jack's chin and made the young man open and close his mouth as she spoke in an imitation of Jack's voice. "Chase, why did you lie to Wuya about liking me?"

"I-" Chase stopped when Wuya went over to him and started moving his chin as well.

"Because, Jack, I'm too stubborn to realize that I have emotions." Chase grabbed Wuya's wrist and removed her hand.

"Never do that again." Chase warned.

"Are you going to talk on your own now?" Wuya asked, placing her hand on her hip.

"I don't think we need to talk." Jack said. "His face gave everything away." Wuya and Chase shared a look. "You _like_ me." Jack started singing.

"This has been made clear before." Chase stated.

"You _love_ me." Jack saw Chase stiffen. "Chase loves me!"

"Isn't that sweet?" Wuya winked at the warlord.

"That's enough from you." Chase grabbed Wuya by the shoulders and escorted her out of the room. Chase closed the door to his bedroom and took in a deep breath before facing Jack.

"Is there something you'd like to say?" Jack hummed. Chase smirked before going over to Jack and kissing him.

"You know I'm more of a man of action than a man of words." Chase said against Jack's lips.

"Then show me what you want to say." Jack said back, yelping when he was suddenly tossed onto the bed. The young man held on to the sides of Chase's head as the warlord slipped his hands under his shirt and kissed along his stomach and chest as he lifted the fabric up. Jack lifted his head when he felt Chase tugging down his pants, assuming the other man was a little too excited to get him naked. "Fuck!" Jack gasped out when Chase ran his tongue along him, not expecting the sensation since Chase has only used his hand there. "Ch-Chase?" Jack stumbled out, looking down at the older man before putting his hands back on the warlord's head and gasping when he was covered by the wet warmth of Chase's mouth. Jack arched a little as Chases swirled his tongue around the tip. The young man lightly panted as Chase began to bob his head, low groans coming out of Jack's throat and Chase began moving faster. "Chase!" Jack cried out as his body tensed and a large wave of pleasure went through him. Jack swallowed thickly when he saw Chase doing the same.

"Have I said enough?" Chase chuckled.

"I love you too."


	11. Chapter 11

Jack let out a yell as he leaped from the tree branch he had been hiding in and landed on Clay's back. He wrapped his monkey tail around the cowboy's arm and swung underneath of it. While Clay was briefly distracted, Jack snatched the Wu out of his hand. The young man managed to run several steps before Kimiko tripped him and the Wu flew away from him as he fell. Jack quickly rolled over and hopped to his feet, seeing Raimundo now holding the Wu with a smirk on his face.

"Where's your boyfriend, Jack." Raimundo teased, the moonlight behind him giving him a slight silhouette.

"He's a little busy." Jack responded casually. "Give him a moment."

"Apologizes for my tardiness but, as Jack had put it, I was preoccupied." Chase stated as he walked into the area, torso bare.

"Hey, sexy." Jack greeted with a chuckle.

"Please tell me you two were not doing _that_ before coming here." Wuya sighed from the high branch she sat on. "I leave you alone for five minutes and you start acting like you're in heat again, I expected better from you Chase."

"It wasn't me this time." Chase corrected. "That one-" Chase gave Jack a playful glare. "-decided to stop me on our way here, say 'forget the Wu and-' pardon the language '-fuck me instead' and preceded to remove my armor." The smirk on Jack's face could not have gotten any larger. "He also had his Jack-bot take the upper half of my attire away while I was distracted by...other means." Jack made a loud pop with his lips. Raimundo grimaced at the sound and looked down when he saw the Wu in his hand glowing.

"You planned this, didn't you." Raimundo grumbled.

"Maybe a bit." Jack winked.

"What's your game?" Jack looked up at the overgrown trees that were waving their branches above them.

"Let's climb." He said before everyone was blinded by a bright light.

Jack found himself standing on a thick branch that belonged to the now overgrown tree. He saw Raimundo on a different branch in his usual showdown attire and couldn't help from wondering what happens to the monks' normal clothes during the showdowns? Were the clothes changed into the outfits? He was pulled out of his thoughts by Raimundo calling out.

"You ready?"

"Let's do this!" Jack clapped his hands and laughed before leaping up.

"Chase Young, I have a question." Chase's ear twitched a little when he heard his name spoken and looked down, seeing Omi's face filled with confusion.

"Yes?"

"What does it mean to 'fuck' someone?"

Chase's throat closed up for a moment and he coughed into his hand, his face burning up lightly. He was not prepared for the young and very naive monk to ask that kind of question and he was definitely not prepared for him to use the word 'fuck'. Chase looked over at the two other monks and saw that they were distracted by watching Jack and Raimundo climbing the tree.

"Why do you ask?" Chase finally responded, sounding a lot calmer than what his internal screaming was.

"You said that's what Jack Spicer said to you. Is it some kind of fighting technique?"

"Perhaps this is something to ask your fellow monks?" Chase suggested, raising his voice a little to get Kimiko's and Clay's attention.

"Do you have to have special skills in order to fuck someone?" It took everything in Chase's being to not laugh.

"He's all yours, partner." Clay chuckled, tipping his hat towards the warlord.

"I will place a thousand deaths on your head." Chase growled.

"Is fucking something only Heylin's do?" Omi continued questioning Chase, not catching on to how uncomfortable the immortal was. Chase was trying to think of a response when he heard Jack shout and saw him falling from the top of the tree.

"If you'll excuse me." Chase said before taking off, stopping underneath of where Jack was falling and caught him.

"That didn't go as planned." Jack muttered as a bright flash of light turned everything back to where it was.

"When do your plans actually work out?" Wuya scoffed as she joined the two men.

"The first part of it did." Jack protested.

"There's nothing we can do about it now." Chase stated, setting Jack upright on the ground. "We will accept defeat honorably and go back to the lair." Chase looked over at the monks. "I also don't want to stick around either." He added honestly before snapping his fingers.

"If you would have used that brain you claim to be so large, we wouldn't have lost that Wu." Wuya continued scolding when they appeared inside of the lair.

"Why don't you partake in a Showdown, then? Huh?" Jack stuck his tongue out, yelping a moment later when Chase wrapped his arm around the younger man's waist and led him away.

"It is too late into the day for you two to bicker." Chase sighed as he opened the door to his bedroom.

"I'm not tired." Jack stated, his yawn following that giving him away.

"Want to try that again?" Chase chuckled.

"Shut up." Jack grumbled and crawled into the bed after slipping out of his pants. He laid there and watched Chase change, still surprised that he got to claim that as his own. To a degree, of course. There was no owning Chase.

"It's hard to believe it's ended up like this." Chase said as he joined Jack in the bed. "Out of all humans for me to take in as a mate."

"You're making it sound like I was the last possible person you'd think of." Jack huffed.

"You were." Chase admitted as he tried to wrap his arms around Jack.

"I'm taking that as an insult." Jack said as he sat up a little, preventing the warlord from properly holding him.

"It's simply a true statement. After everything that has occurred between the two of us, becoming mates was the last thing on everyone's minds." Chase said, with only one eye open.

"I mean...you're not wrong." Jack muttered and laid back down, allowing Chase to hold him against his chest. "I'm just glad you're not trying to mount me every five minutes anymore."

"You're worth a lot more than just that, my love." Jack stiffened at Chase's comment. Did he just? He laughed a little before sitting up, rolling Chase onto his back and was now straddling the warlord.

"You little shit." Jack said with a smile before giving Chase a deep kiss.


End file.
